Learn of our mistakes
by Evil.MEL99
Summary: Cette fiction se passe à Neverland, (saison 3) Snow, Charming,Hook, Régina, Emma et Tinkerbell cherchent Henry retenu par Peter Pan. #SaveHenry Romance: SwanQueen/FairyQueen (..Neal/Emma) Peut on apprendre de nos erreurs?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Régina était assise contre un arbre près de leur campement. Snow et Charming se réchauffaient grâce au feu allumé par Emma. Cette dernière se reposait dans sa couchette. Un peu à l'écart du groupe Régina se sentait bien. Et ça, les autres le comprenaient personne ne venait la déranger. Jusqu'à maintenant. Tinkerbell était venue se posé au côté de la brunette.

La reine de la regarda pas, ne réagissait pas. Un sentiment lui fit se crisper. Alors Tink dit

-Tu n'as jamais eu l'envie de le connaître ?

Régina avait bien comprit de qui la blonde parlait. Mais la fée ne lui décrocha pas un mot. Alors elle continua

-Au chérie. Fais au moins un effort. Tu as détruit ma vie, ma magie. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai déjà oubl..

Régina la coupa -Non. Elle reprit. -Je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de le connaître. Lâcha la méchante reine.

-Alors pour qui as tu un béguin ?

Régina la fusilla du regard :

-Qui te dis que j'en ai un ?

-Oh, j'ai peut être perdu ma magie mais je sais reconnaître l'amour si il y en a.

Régina ne dit rien. Mais sans le vouloir son regard se dirigea vers Emma. Elle chassa vite l'idée qu'elle puisse ressentir quelque chose pour la blonde, quand Tinkerbell dit :

-Emma ? Mon dieu Régina.. ! Dit elle un peu trop fort.

Charming se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et leur décrocha un rire nerveux.

Pendant quelques secondes Régina retrouva cette amie, qu'elle avait perdu il y a bien longtemps déjà. Régina prit la parole ce qui étonna la fée :

-Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point. Enlève cette idée très vite de ta tête.

-Tout doux ma reine. Dit-elle d'un ton ironique en se levant.

Régina croisa le regard de Tinkerbell debout devant celle ci, avant de détourné le regard vers le sol. Le brunette était crispée, tendue. La remarque de la fée ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Quant à elle, Tinkrbell se dirigea vers Emma. Elle sentait le regard de Régina se posait sur elle, et pour être franche elle aimait ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Régina n'avait pas supporté voir les deux blondes se parler sans pouvoir entendre ce qu'elles disaient; alors la brunette avait prit un petit chemin, pour être seule, loin du groupe. En s'enfoncant dans la jungle de Neverland, Régina pensait à Henry. Son fils lui manquait cruellement, elle perdait cependant éspoir; petit à petit..Lui manquait-elle? Avait il perdu espoir de voir ses mamans venir pour le sauver? Pardonnerait t'il à sa mère d'avoir usé de magie depuis son absence? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête et elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un la suivait. C'est lorsque cette personne fit un bruit de trop que Régina se retourna brusquement. Elle lui faisait tête. Face à face, aucun ne bougeaient. L'enfant prit la parole:

-Ne vous à t'on jamais apprit qu'il ne fallait pas se prommener seul ?

Régina répondit au tac au tac:

-J'ai passé l'âge de recevoir des ordres.

Régina dévisagea son voisin. Blonc, jeune, fin et de magnifiques yeux verts . Il avait l'allure d'un "Lost Boy" (Garçon perdu; mais ça sonne mieux en anglais :")).

-Peter Pan sera ravit de ce cadeau! Lança l'enfant.

D'un mouvement de main régina imobilisa l'enfant. Elle s'approcha dangeuresement de son visage et dit:

-Tiens, tiens. Aussi coriace que la sirène.

Elle reprit:

-Je n'en ferrais qu'une bouché.

Elle regarda son buste avec se regard dont elle faisait usage avant de tuer quelqu'un. Un regard qui appera le jeune garçon. Et au moment d'enfoncé sa main dans le buste du jeune homme, une main lui recouvra la bouche et la fit chuter en arrière. De peur; Régina cria comme elle le pouvait. Entre ses mouvements de déffenses et ces gemissements, ses cries ne s'entendirent pas. Elle se debata en s'efforcant de se retourner, pour percevoir l'idendité de la personne se trouvant derrière elle. Mais plus elle se débatait et plus elle s'éssouflait. Elle remarqua que cette personne ne pouvait être qu'un homme, vu la force dont il usé. Il la maintenait. Mais bientôt il la fit chavirait en arrière et son corps percuta le sol, tout deveni sombre. Elle vit une ombre se manifesait devant elle mais bientôt la brune sombra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis super heureuse d'avoir déjà reçu des commentaires! ^^'**

**Je pense que ce chapitre va être sûrement plus "drôle" que les autres! En revanche une nouvelle moins géniale; j'ai bientôt de la famille qui va arriver chez moi. En conséquent je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant longtemps. o/**

**Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :D**

Chapter 3

Il faisait bientôt nuit et Régina n'était pas revenue au campement. Charming s'efforcait de dire à ses compagnons que Régina était suffisamment forte pour se défendre, rien ne faisait; toutes paniquaient. Alors Hook dit:

-Je n'aime pas dire ça mais, si notre Reine ne se dépêche pas de revenir, je ne donne pas cher de nos peaux.

Snow perspicace, lança un regard interrogateur vers le Capitain qui lui répondit:

-On ne vous en veut pas Snow. On peut comprendre qu'avec l'âge, vous ne pouvez plus vous défendre correctement.

A peine sa phrase finit que Tinkerbell pouffa de rire et Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

Charming quant à lui dit:

-Et je vous paris que si vous continuez à parler de cette façon à ma femme, c'est votre peau que je ne donne pas cher, dit-Charming sur un ton féroce.

Hook riposta:

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec une princesse qui ne sait pratiquement pas lire une carte, un prince qui ne sait que "chouchoutait" sa femme et une fée qui n'a plus de magie pour une raison qui nous dépasse tous, nous n'allons pas retrouver de ci tôt Henry!

C'est quand il eu finit sa phrase que Charming lui fit savoir son mécontentement en lui donnant son poing dans la figure. Le coup fut tellement fort, que le capitaine s'écroula. Emma, se précipita vers Hook, se pencha et l'aida à se relever. Pour remerciment il lui fait un clin d'œil. Pendant que Tinker se tordait de rire, Hook ajouta:

-Ils sont tous comme ça dans votre famille? Dit-il en s'essuyant le peu de sang sur sa bouche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Emma le poussa:

-Tais-toi deux minutes pour voir! Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers la jungle.

-Oh, je sais faire autre chose que parler tu s...

Emma lui fit signe de se taire. Tout le groupe entendirent alors, ce qu'Emma avait entendu un peu plus tôt; des cries.

-Régina..! dit-Tinkerbell

Emma se retourna brutalement en direction de la fée et l'a fusilla du regard. Tinkerbell fut étonnée de voir de la colère dans ses yeux. Mais elle vu ensuite une faible jalousie. Avant de se retourner, Emma fit apparaître un rictus sur son visage.

Aucun ne parla mais Snow s'engagea dans la marche et sans la contredire, tout le monde la suivit.


End file.
